CAM Word Challenge!
by Super67759
Summary: Seddie, Seddie here and there, but no CAM anywhere! Until today! Click away CAM writers cause here comes the very first CAM WORD CHALLENGE! Are you up for the challenge true CAM Fans!
1. Chapter 1

**There are sooo many Seddie one word challenges. It kind of started to get on my nerves. (I am not hating on Seddie! I still like it.) It also hurt my heart to find that there are no CAM word challenges. So, that's why I am making one. So if your a CAM fan...**

**TAKE ON THE VERY FIRST CAM WORD CHALLENGE!**

**There are exactly 65 words! And I know that it's kind of a random number but I am a random person.  
**

**Here are the rules. **

**1. Has to be Cam. CarlyxSam(obviously)**

**2. One word equals one chapter.**

**3. Can be any rating.**

**4. You don't have to go in the exact order listed.**

**5. And most importantly, Have Fun!**

**Now here are the words.**

**1. Cupcake**

**2. Television  
**

**3. Wish  
**

**4. Dance**

**5. Hugs**

**6. Reviews**

**7. Contest**

**8. Flirting  
**

**9. Fanfiction  
**

**10. Kiss**

**11. Eyes**

**12. Swimming**

**13. Tease**

**14. Dare  
**

**15. Valentine**

**16. Hints**

**17. Love**

**18. Caught  
**

**19. Candy**

**20. Boyfriend**

**21. Spencer**

**22. Freddie**

**23. Roses**

**24. Girlfriend**

**25. Guitar**

**26. Poem**

**27. Asking**

**28. Prom**

**29. Smile**

**30. Oops!  
**

**31. Sick  
**

**32. Eavesdrop  
**

**33. Zoo**

**34. Kinky**

**35. Hands**

**36. Thanksgiving**

**37. Random**

**38. Halloween**

**40. Mistletoe**

**41. Snow**

**42. Beautiful**

**43. Confess**

**44. Ham**

**45. Carnival**

**46. Cupid**

**47. Hypnotist**

**48. Couch**

**49. Gossip  
**

**50. School**

**51. Ticklish**

**52. Embarrassing  
**

**54. Memories**

**55. Birthday**

**56. Anniversary  
**

**57. Jealous**

**58. Letters**

**59. Trouble**

**60. Recorded**

**61. Fake**

**62. Approval**

**63. Fortune**

**64. Carly**

**65. Sam  
**


	2. Numbers 39 and 53

**Oh my gosh! I am horrible. It came to my attention that I was missing letters 39 and 53. So here they are. **

**39. ICarly**

**50. Mystery**

**I hope you will ever forgive me for my horrible mistake. *over exaggerated crying***


	3. Fanfiction

**Yay! I've decided to do words in my own challenge when I get the inspiration or when I feel like it. The first word I did is fanfiction for various reasons I shall not name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and I never will own ICarly...no matter how much I want to. *sniffles*  
**

**Word 9. Fanfiction**

It was a quiet evening at the Shay's house. That is until two certain girls walk in the front arguing about something pointless.

"Carls' you said you were going to buy me a smoothie if I went to meet you at the Groovy Smoothie. You know how long the walk is from my house to there." said Sam, whining like a five year old. I told you it was pointless.

"Sam, I know that and I'm sorry. I left my money in my wallet upstairs in my room."

"Yeah thanks a lot."

"Come on lets go up stairs and wait for Freddie in the studio."

"Not before I raid your fridge." Sam says, brushing pass Carly and jogging into her familiar territory. The kitchen.

"Sam hurry up."

"Carly I am very disappointed in you."

"Why?"

"First I don't get any smoothie thanks to your forgetfulness. And now when I thought you were going to redeem yourself to me with some yummy ham, you forget to buy some. You know I practically live here. If there isn't any ham in this fridge on a daily basis, you will be seeing less of me."

"Sam you know you can't be away from me long." Carly couldn't see Sam's face due to it being in the fridge, but if she could it would be hard to miss the blush that had crept onto Sam's face.

"You wish, Shay."

"Come on Sam. Stop staring in the fridge. Ham is not going to pop out of no where."

"Maybe If I stare hard enough it will."

"Sam!"

"Alright! I'm coming, damn!" The girls head upstairs to the ICarly Studio. They open the door to find Freddie on one of the bean bag chairs looking on his lap top. Once the girls walk in he practically jumps out of his skin and closes his laptop fast."

"Freddie! Your here already!" Carly says, surprised that Freddie would come into her home when she wasn't even there. The nerve of that boy!

"Yeah, and what were you looking at on your computer Fredbag?"

"N-nothing." Very convincing Freddie.

"Give me the computer nerd."

"No-" It was too late. Sam had already ripped the laptop out of his grip using her ninja skills. "Sam, wait!"

"Why, were you looking at something naughty? I knew there was a bad side to you. Wait til' your mom finds" Freddie just kept looking nervous while she opened the laptop. Carly stood behind her. Curious to see what Freddie was looking at. "Fanfiction? You were looking Fanfiction. That is such a dorkish site. No wonder you didn't want us to see." Freddie didn't reply. He just kept waiting for the question to come. Carly was the one to ask it.

"What is 'Cam'?" Freddie was about ready to make a run for it but knew it would be pointless when they would find out anyway. Plus, Sam would end up catching him anyway. Might as well just tell them and get is beating down now rather then later.

"Well, you know they have a section for ICarly in fanfiction. S-so Cam is a pairing name for you two.

"What do you mean by pairing?" Carly asked curiously.

"I-I mean Cam would be a name for you and Sam as a couple."

"..."

"..."

"Me and S-Sam, as a c-couple?"

"What are you talking about fredichinni?" Even though Sam was being rude she was totally blushing just like Carly.

"You won't believe the stories our fans come up with about you two. They can really see the chemistry between you guys. Most people write it so accurately, I almost feel like it's true..." Freddie starts his Cam ramble, completely forgetting his nervousness about Sam beating him up. Towards the end of it Sam and Carly look as if they were born with red faces. Freddie realizes that maybe he had gone to far on his ramble when he started talking about 'Lemon' and 'Smut' stories. He also came to the conclusion that he would like to be beaten up by Sam later and not at the moment.

"Um, I think I here my mom's whistle. I got to go. Bye!" Freddie darts out of the room, forgetting his laptop, hoping that Sam isn't on his tail. Actually Sam is still glued to her spot in the studio next to Carly who also seems to be stuck. After what seemed like hours, but really was only 2 minutes, of an awkward silence Carly spoke.

"Well, that w-was odd."

"Yeah, the nerds a lunatic. I mean who would write a romance story between us. Let alone read it."

"I know it's crazy"

"It's Stupid"

"Insane"

"..."

"..."

"Want to read one?"

"Sure."

**There you have it! Word number nine. If I get more inspiration I will do another word. So enjoy this for now. Please Review to motivate me! I love everyone that leaves me reviews! I mean that in a platonic way so don't get your hopes up. Yeah I'm talking to you!  
**


End file.
